This invention relates to apparatus which is capable of rotatably carrying a fabric roll in a vertical orientation along an element of a known fabricated wall structure. More specifically, this invention relates to apparatus which is useful in the practice of dispensing a sheet of vapor retarding fabric when constructing insulated fabricated wall structures.
In the fabricated building art, it has been known to construct and insulate roof and wall structures utilizing various methods and apparatus such as is disclosed in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/511,305 filed February 23, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,489, which discloses apparatus for dispensing a layer of fabric along a frame of a wall structure (as well as on roof structures). Such layer of fabric typically serves as a support layer for a thickness of insulation and often as a vapor barrier to prevent moisture from penetrating the various spaces and materials of the wall (or roof) structure.
Fabricated wall structures are conventionally comprised of a series of wall studs or columns extending vertically from a cement foundation with various girts or purlins mounted on the outside facing surface substantially perpendicular thereto (i.e. in a substantially horizontal fashion). A typical spacing of these girts is approximately 5 feet from centerline to centerline, however any desired spacing may be employed. Typically located at the bottom of the wall structure, usually attached, in known fashion, to the foundation of the building, is a base angle which is conventionally L-shaped with a horizontally extending base portion and a vertically extending back portion oriented at a right angle to the base portion. The base portion of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d is typically attached flush with the horizontal surface of the foundation with the vertical portion of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d usually being oriented in-line with the vertical edge of the foundation. Located as such, the vertical portion of the base angle provides a surface to which metal wall panels may be attached such as by screws or other mechanical means. Typically, there is a space between the upper most edge of the base angle and the first girt (or purlin), the size of such space approximating the distance between any two girts or purlins.
In order to insulate such a conventional wall structure, it is known to first dispense a layer of fabric (e.g. such as a high-density-woven-polyethylene) over the outermost surface of the girts (i.e. the surface which would normally face the outside of the building). After securing at least a first (i.e. trailing) end of the fabric, batts of insulation are placed on top of this fabric layer and a layer of wall panels (e.g. metal sheeting) placed thereover. Once the metal sheeting is in place, the metal sheeting is secured or fixed to the girts and base angle of the wall structure using mechanical means such as conventional fastening screws.
In order to facilitate efficient construction and insulation of such a wall structure, apparatus may be used such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/511,305 to secure a fabric roll against the framework of the wall structure (i.e. the girts) as the fabric is being dispensed. Apparatus for this purpose are particularly important in fabricating insulated walls because of the rather large size and weight of fabric rolls and their rather unwieldy nature when positioned in vertical orientations. Known wall dispenser apparatus, however, only secure the fabric rolls so as to prevent the fabric rolls from falling away from the wall frame and do not provide support for rolls at their bottom most ends (i.e. they are incapable of supporting fabric rolls above ground or foundation level). Therefore, without further apparatus to aid in vertically carrying a fabric roll, the roll will remain in contact with the ground (if not otherwise carried, for example) and may only be advanced along the length of the wall with much difficulty and with possible damage to the end of the roll from contact with rocks or other abrasive materials or surfaces.
One attempt to solve the above described problem is disclosed and illustrated in the above-referenced pending patent application. In this attempt to solve the prior art problem, a ball is inserted into the core of the bottom most end of the fabric roll thus providing a surface for contact with the ground. This ball, then, supports substantially the entire weight of the fabric roll and aids in the movement of the roll around the perimeter of the building structure. Although useful, such a ball has its own disadvantages. In particular, one problem associated with the use of such device is that if a relatively flat or even surface is not encountered by the ball structure, a roll of fabric may not be advanced in a smooth, trouble free manner. In this respect, such ball type devices require a substantially smooth ground surface surrounding the foundation of the building if they are to be effective at all. Because such a smooth ground surface is needed, valuable time and effort must be expended in order to clear the areas surrounding the building of rocks and other obstructing debris.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for apparatus which overcomes the above drawbacks. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this need in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the above disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing: a carriage apparatus for carrying a roll of fabric as the roll of fabric is being dispensed along a wall structure, the carriage apparatus comprising:
a first frame member;
a second frame member extending at a first angle from the first frame member;
means for rotatably carrying a fabric roll in a substantially vertical orientation, the mean for rotatably carrying a fabric roll located proximal a first surface of the first frame member;
first means for contacting a first surface of a building element, the first means located proximal a second surface of the first frame member;
second means for contacting a second surface of the same or a different building element, the second means located proximal a first surface of the second frame member; and
wherein the first and second means for contacting, in combination, are capable of cooperating with at least one element of a building structure such that the carriage apparatus will be moveably engaged to the at least one element
In another embodiment there is provided: a carriage apparatus for carrying a roll of fabric as the roll of fabric is being dispensed along a wall structure, the carriage apparatus comprising:
a first frame member having a first and a second surface;
a second frame member extending at a first angle from the first frame member;
a rotatable carrying member attached proximal the first surface of the first frame member and being capable of supporting a roll of fabric in a vertical orientation;
a first contacting member attached proximal the second surface of the first frame member;
a second contacting member attached proximal a first surface of the second frame member;
wherein the first and second contacting members, in combination, are capable of cooperating with at least one element of a building structure such that the carriage apparatus will be moveably engaged to the at least one element